Mes frères
by Saluzozette
Summary: Un journal trop bien plié dans un bureau bordélique. Un jeune homme voûté au-dessus d'une table qui a du mal à respirer. Des centaines d'images qui défilent devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Un mort. Il n'était pas là. Il ne se souvenait plus de lui. Il se hait.


**Petite remise en page :)_  
><em>**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Page 4_

**Marineford : tout est dévoilé sur les grandes personnalités pirates présentes:**

_La Grande Guerre de Marineford, retransmise en directe sur tous les écrans de l'archipel Shaobody, s'est soldée, nous le savons par une victoire totale de la Marine sur les pirates. Ce que nous savons moins par contre, c'est comment, pour ces derniers, s'est déroulée cette guerre. Parmi tous les criminels rassemblés sur la place pour sauver le dénommé Portgas D. Ace, « Ace aux poings ardents », trois personnalités sont à retenir : Barbe Blanche, Jimbe et Luffy au chapeau de paille (sur les photos en bas de page). Sur ces quatre grands criminels, deux ont trouvés la mort durant la bataille et deux sont portés disparus, très probablement morts._

_Barbe Blanche nous le savons, était le dernier grand rival du seigneur des pirates encore en vie. Le Prince des mers Jimbe lui, était un ancien Shishibukai, déchu de ses fonctions pour trahisons. Monkey D. Luffy est un rookie fraîchement débarqué de Est Blue. Il avait investi peu de temps avant la prison d'Impel Down, permettant à une bonne centaine de prisonniers de s'échapper. Nous ne connaissons pas ses raisons et ne savons pas comment il a réussi à rallier aussi rapidement les lieux de l'exécution car il avait été vu un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant à l'archipel Shaobody en compagnie de son équipage qui n'était pas présent au moment de la guerre. Quant à Portgas D. Ace, qui était sur le point d'être exécuté pour ses crimes, il était le chef de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche._

_Durant le combat, de nombreuses révélations choquantes ont été faites. Notamment au sujet du condamné et du pirate Luffy au chapeau de paille. Au sujet de « poings ardents », nous avons appris de la bouche de l'amiral en chef Sengoku qu'il n'était autre que le fils biologique du tristement célèbre Gold Roger. Par la suite, l'amiral nous a également apprit que le « chapeau de paille », qui se revendiquait être le frère adoptif du condamné, était quand à lui le fils du plus grand criminel de toute l'histoire de la piraterie : Dragon le révolutionnaire. Ce pirate ayant commis d'innombrables crimes tous plus atroce les uns que les autres, son fils devenait d'un seul coup l'une des premières cibles de la Marine._

_Cependant, le gouvernement, et ce malgré ces quatre puissants adversaires et leurs amis, a su au cour du combat sauver l'avenir du monde en tuant le puissant Barbe Blanche et son tout aussi puissant subordonné Ace « aux poings ardents » que les pirates avaient réussi à libérer de ses menottes. L'ancien Shishibukai Jimbe et Monkey D. Luffy, tous deux gravement blessés ont tentés de s'échapper mais les amiraux ont usés de tous leurs pouvoirs pour les en empêcher et aujourd'hui, plus d'une semaine après la bataille, ces deux pirates sont présumés morts._

_(Passé de Portgas D. Ace en page cinq.)_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_Page 5_

**Le passé révélé des pirates Ace aux poings ardents et Luffy au chapeau de paille :**

_Pour parer à toutes les possibilités de fuite, les services secrets de la Marine avaient collés un mouchard sur le criminel Portgas D. Ace à son insu. Il s'agissait d'un mouchard développé par l'éminent scientifique Vegapunk et il possédait un micro incorporé qui nous a permis d'espionner les dernières parole du pirate adressées à son frère adoptif Monkey D. Luffy (photo du corps en fin de page). Il a alors parlé de plusieurs personnes susceptibles d'être dangereuses._

_« [...] Je sens que je vais mourir. (Réponse de chapeau de paille) Si ça n'avait pas été pour Sabo, ou parce que j'avais un petit frère comme toi à protéger, je n'aurais jamais eu la volonté de vivre. Après tout, personne ne voulait de moi. Dis Luffy, si tu revoies Dadan pourras-tu lui dire au revoir pour moi ? Devant la mort, même quelqu'un comme elle me donne envie de la revoir. [...]»_

_Aujourd'hui encore, la Marine recherche activement ceux qui pourraient être ces fameux Sabo et Dadan dont a parlé le criminel juste avant de mourir. D'après nos informations, il semblerait que le premier soit un enfant mort il y a dix ans sur l'île où « points ardents » et « chapeau de paille » auraient grandi et qu'ils considéraient lui aussi comme leur frère. Pour la seconde, il s'agirait de celle qui les a élevés, mais elle demeure toujours introuvable à ce jour._

_C'est donc ainsi que s'éteignent les lignées des deux plus grands criminels de l'histoire. Nous pouvons dire qu'ils ont au moins servis à faire gagner de l'autorité à la Marine. C'est la moindre des choses après avoir posés tant de problèmes._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Avec méthode, et sans prendre garde à ses gestes, le jeune homme plia soigneusement le journal et le posa en face de lui, la photo du corps de Portgas D. Ace tournée vers lui. Sur son bureau, des montagnes de papiers montaient jusqu'au plafond ou s'accumulaient sur le sol. À cet instant, la seule chose qui semblait rangé dans la pièce était le journal.

Face à ce bout de papier, le jeune homme ne bougeait pas. Il avait reculé sa chaise et se tenait maintenant voûté, la tête dans les mains et les coudes sur ses genoux. Il regardait la photo du pirate, immobile. L'image laissait voir un gros tatouage sur le bras du cadavre ou il était écrit : ASCE. De cette photo, les yeux du jeune homme ne regardaient que le S barré du tatouage et ne pouvaient plus le quitter. Bientôt, ils glissèrent tout de même vers le sourire serein que le pirate avait emporté dans la mort. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler mais ne parvint qu'à marmonner un seul mot. Un nom.

« Ace... »

Devant ses yeux, des centaines d'images défilaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

Un couple de nobles dont les visages étaient effacés, comme inutiles. Puis une grande ville habitée que par des riches. Un miroir dans lequel un petit garçon blond lui faisait une mimique de dégoût. Ensuite, une grande décharge qui semblait porter avec elle tous ses espoirs. Et enfin, un jeune garçon brun à l'air taciturne et au caractère de cochon.

S'ensuivit ensuite une longue série d'images où ce garçon apparaissait partout. À côté d'un grand trésor, en train de se battre contre des voyous biens plus âgés que lui ou même saccageant un bar tout entier. Mais malgré ça, s'était un sentiment heureux qui s'élevait de ces images.

Puis tout à coup, un deuxième garçon fit son entré. Il était plus jeune, brun lui aussi. Abordant fièrement une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche et un vieux chapeau de paille bien trop grand pour lui. À partir de là, ce fut un sentiment de bonheur pur qui monta dans la gorge du jeune homme. Le premier garçon devenait beaucoup plus facile à vivre et le plus jeune était un sourire et un rire a lui tout seul. Ils se battaient, devenaient plus forts, partageaient leurs rêves, leurs vies, leurs maisons et bientôt, partageaient une coupe de saké.

Devant ce souvenir, le jeune homme se replia brusquement sur lui-même et étouffa un cri strident. Sa main s'abattit brusquement sur le journal et il le froissa avec violence. D'un bond il se leva et renversa son bureau. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage et il finit par hurler franchement.

Le cri résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'il s'effondrait à genoux et reprenait sa tête dans ses mains. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi avant que plusieurs personnes n'entrent vivement dans son bureau.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Mezzo ?

- Sabo...

- Comment ?

- Je m'appelle Sabo... Je m'en souviens maintenant. Je m'appelle Sabo, j'ai vingt ans, je viens de Grey Terminal, mes parents sont des nobles mais je les déteste, j'ai deux frères mais Ace est mort et Luffy l'est sans doute aussi ! »

Il avait fini sa phrase en hurlant, sous les regards inquiets des gens présents. Un homme s'avança et regarda le journal à ses pieds.

« Mezzo... Tu délires là...

- Sabo ! Je m'appelle Sabo !

- Tu délire je te dis ! Tu ne peux pas être le frère de « poings ardent » et de « chapeau de paille ». Ils ne sont pas vraiment frères eux-mêmes...

- Tu n'as pas lu le journal ? Ace a parlé de moi avant de mourir ! Ils ne m'ont pas oublié en dix ans alors que moi... Que moi... »

Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, dans un mouvement mécanique.

« Mezzo... souffla une femme d'une vois hésitante.

- Sabo ! Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue ? Mon nom est Sabo et je suis le frère de Portgas D. Ace et de Monkey D. Luffy ! J'aurais dus être à Marineford ! Le sauver ! Aider Luffy !... Qu'est-ce que je fou ici ?... »

Il sembla se replier un peu plus sur lui-même mais soudain il redressa la tête, une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux. Il se saisit du journal froissé et l'ouvrit à la page où l'on voyait l'avis de recherche de Luffy au chapeau de paille. D'un bond, il fut debout et se rua hors de la pièce, bousculant les gens présent. Alors qu'il marchait à grand pas dans les couloirs, suivit de près par ceux qui avaient entendus ses cris, le jeune homme toucha la cicatrice qui lui ornait la tempe. Combien de fois s'était-il demandé d'où elle venait ? Combien de fois l'avait-il touché par pur réflexe ? Maintenant il savait. Il se souvenait.

Il surgit sans prévenir dans la salle de réunion ou son sauveur tenait une réunion. Il frappa violemment la table en posant le journal et plongea son regard dans celui du leader des révolutionnaires.

« Ton fils est présumé mort depuis une semaine ! Commença-t-il d'une voix rendue sourde par la rage. Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme Dragon ? »

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration se fit pesant. Dragon regardait son jeune protégé d'un regard étonné mais le visage impassible. Pendant une minute qui sembla interminable au jeune homme, son vis-à-vis ne dit rien. Puis, enfin, il baissa la tête et regarda la photo du pirate au chapeau de paille. Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Mais il se reprit très vite et redressa la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

Le jeune homme sembla exploser. Son visage devint tout rouge et de nouveau il frappa sur la table.

« Ce que ça me fait ? C'est ton fils ! Il aurait pu mourir et tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt ! Si tu avais été là il aurait pu sauver Ace ! J'aurais pu t'accompagner ! On aurait pu sauver notre frère ! »

Pour le coup, Dragon semblait franchement surpris.

« Votre frère ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Déjà, c'est complètement indépendant de ma volonté si Luffy considérait le « poings ardents » comme son frère. Ensuite, je suis peut-être son père, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il me considère comme tel. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu y être, mais la vie d'une seule personne n'est pas aussi importante que celle de tout un royaume. Que ce soit mon fils n'y change rien. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là-dedans Mezzo ?

- Sabo ! Hurla le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Sabo ! J'ai lu le journal et tout m'est revenu d'un coup ! Tu m'as trouvé très gravement blessé sur les côtes du royaume de Goa n'est-ce pas ? Je m'étais pris une balle d'un dragon céleste qui m'a rendu amnésique alors que je voulais prendre la mer. Luffy et Ace sont comme mes frères et ils ont sans doute pensé que j'étais mort ! Moi j'ai perdus la mémoire et je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Mais eux ils ne m'ont pas oublié. Ace et Luffy ne m'ont jamais oublié. Je suis toujours leur frère. Et maintenant... Maintenant Ace et mort et Luffy l'est sans doute aussi alors que je viens à peine de retrouver la mémoire... Je me déteste... »

Le jeune homme avait de nouveau fondu en larme et était tombé à genoux, une main toujours crispée sur le journal. Doucement, Dragon s'accroupit près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Mezzo... Où Sabo puisque c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles. Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé la mémoire. Tout ce que tu dis à propos de ta naissance et de ta provenance est vrai et si je ne te l'avais jamais dit c'est parce que tu détestais tellement les nobles même en ayant perdus la mémoire que je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça. Maintenant, que tu considères Luffy et Portgas D. Ace comme tes frères, je ne le savais pas. Mais Sabo... Si tu veux retrouver Luffy, il est encore temps. »

À ces mots, le jeune homme redressa vivement la tête pour regarder celui à qui il devait la vie.

« Comment ça ?

- Luffy est en vie. Tu crois que je resterais impassible s'il était mort ? Tu me crois sans cœur ? Je laisse Luffy vivre comme il l'entend mais il reste mon fils. Alors prend la mer Sabo, et vas dans le nouveau monde retrouver ton frère. »

Le jeune homme garda longtemps le silence avant de se redresser lentement. Il essuya ses yeux de sa manche et hocha la tête en regardant le révolutionnaire.

« Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Dragon. Mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, il est temps pour moi d'aller retrouver mon petit frère. Surtout que sans vouloir être méchant, il était franchement idiot comme frère. Il faut bien que je m'occupe de lui maintenant que... Maintenant qu'Ace est mort. »

Il avait inspiré un grand coup pour ravaler le sanglot qui avait menacé de percer à sa dernière phrase mais Dragon fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il hocha gravement la tête et posa de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de son protéger.

« Si tu veux, je peux te fournir un bateau. Mais pour le reste il faudra te débrouiller seul. Je vais juste te demander un service.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Dragon.

- Peux-tu veiller sur Luffy à ma place ? Ne l'empêche pas de faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie mais agit à ma place comme une famille.

- J'agirais toujours comme Luffy a agi pour Ace. Comme un frère. Je ne laisserais pas mourir. C'est le seul qu'il me reste. »

Dragon sourit et lâcha le jeune homme. Aussitôt, celui-ci fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce sous les regards impressionnés des gens présents. Il marcha longuement dans les couloirs avant de déboucher à l'air libre. Il s'accouda à la balustrade et sourit au ciel. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, il était de nouveau Sabo.

« D'abord il y a eu Ace, puis toi. Et maintenant, c'est enfin mon tour. Prends garde Luffy ! Je vais rattraper mon retard et te dépasser à nouveau ! Ton grand frère est de retour ! »


End file.
